


Yandere Naegi/Reader

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Obsessive Love, Yandere, kidnapping mentions, makoto naegi x reader, shackles, yandere naegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: naegi’s finally got you wrapped around his little finger–but is that really such a bad thing?





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine rubbing over the bruises on your wrists with your thumb, feeling how deep they are and how sore they’ve become. Unfortunately for your poor skin, your wounds haven’t had the chance to heal at all since you first received them. Every day those metal cuffs have been clamped around your hands, and the only time you ever had relief was when you returned to your room at the end of the day.

Actually, not your room. His room.

You’ve slept in this small, dorm-style bedroom for so many nights, it’s started to feel like it’s your own room. But it’s not–it’s Naegi’s.

Since the first few days after the very first school trial, when you had been forced to debate over your classmate’s crime, you had been taken into Naegi’s room and shut inside. It’s actually only been about a week that he’s allowed you to leave during the day, but for all the time before that, Makoto had taken you into his room and kept you locked within.

“I’m keeping you safe,”

He had whispered, as he tucked you into his bed with your arms and legs tightly bound.

“Your life is the most important. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Ever.”

That was only one of many different promises he had made to you, and so far, he had kept them. The second trial came and went, as did the third. The number of classmates dwindled, and in your unprecedented…erratic behaviour, you had been a suspect for both trials–and Naegi defended you. He pulled out all the stops, he even committed to a few bold-faced lies, just to make sure all suspicion of you was more than cleared.

He protected you, just like he said he would. And in your haze of fear and unknown possibilities, you had come to rely on him more than you ever thought you would.

“Hey. How was your day today? Did you have a nice walk around?”

Perking up, you turn towards the front door just as it slams shut behind him. Before, that sound used to frighten you–but now, it’s reassuring. Naegi is here, he’s with you–you can finally relax.

On his way towards the bed, he presses a kiss to the top of your forehead, before discarding his hoodie and sitting down next to you. Out of habit, you lean down to pick it up and fold it–before you’re reminded that your hands are still bound.

“Here, let’s get these off–and then we can finally rest.”

From his pocket, he produces a miniature key–and in moments, the silver cuffs loosen, and Naegi carefully slips them off and places them on the nightstand. Tomorrow, you’ll have to suffer having them suffocate your sensitive skin again, but for now, you’re free at last.

As Naegi gazes into your eyes, he sighs–not of annoyance, but relief. It’s difficult for you to interact with your classmates, without letting them see your shackles or know just how close you’ve gotten to Naegi–but you’re sure it’s even more difficult for him. Without another moment of hesitation, he leans in and kisses you properly–once, twice, then again and again until you can’t really count anymore. He kisses you, until you find yourself being lowered down against the sheets, your back pressed to the mattress as Naegi looms over you.

“…Are you tired, little bird? Would you like to get some sleep? Or…maybe you’d like me to bathe you first? Whatever you choose, my love.”

The soft, caring look in his eyes, is probably the most genuine you’ve ever seen someone be. The amount of admiration and devotion he holds for you makes your heart flutter in your chest–and without thinking, you speak your mind.

“We can do either…I just want to spend some time with you…”

Though you turn your head away, Naegi takes your chin between his fingers, and shifts your head back to meet his eyes once more. There’s a shine to them, something akin to excitement…or something else. He stares into you for a few, long moments–and then, a gentle smile grows across his face. 

“…So adorable. Sometimes I wonder if you’re even real, or if you’re an angel come down to take me to heaven. Though, when I’m with you, it feels like I’m already there…”

Naegi chuckles, before his fingertips ghost down your clothed belly, to clutch the end of your shirt in both hands. You’re sure you know what that means, and as he leans in to whisper into your ear, the feeling of his warm breath against your skin sends a shiver down your spine.

“Let’s get these clothes off….and we’ll have a relaxing bath together. Just you…and me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Continue! The! Yandere! Makoto! Imagine! I'm! Begging! You! Also your blog and writing style are awesome and I hope you have a lovely night (day?) ^^ Thanks for sharing your writing!! 💙💚💜"
> 
> this is another request from tumblr, so lovely anon, thank you so much and i hope you enjoy this new installment!!! 💗  
> edit: i realize this is formatted weirdly but im honestly too tired to edit it, but if you guys really want me to fix it i can later!

“How many times do I have to tell you? How many times until you get the _fucking_ message?!”  
You haven’t seen Makoto this unhinged before. For the first time in a while, you’re downright scared–especially considering that he looks like he’s about to put his fist through the wall by how angry he is. When he turns to take steps towards you, he pauses only to kick over his trash can, the metal clanging against the floor as crumpled bits of paper fly out and you flinch unwillingly.  
You had been getting ready for bed, in fact, you had started pulling your clothes off so the two of you could take a bath–and then there had been a knock at the door. The words exchanged between Naegi and your visitor didn’t take long, and good for you, because you’d had to duck into the bathroom to avoid being discovered.  
It was Hagakure, you found out afterwards–and once Naegi had calmly told you what your classmate had to say, that was when his rage had risen to a boiling point.  
Apparently, unbeknownst to you, Hagakure has developed a crush on you. He adores your shy, reserved nature, and evidently came to ask Naegi where he could find you so he could ask you on a date. And with a short, cold, “No”, your boyfriend had slammed the door in your classmates’ face and proceeded to turn to you with a seething anger in his eyes.  
“You don’t belong to them. They don’t deserve you, and they never will–you belong to me, and _only_ me! And if I ever hear even a _whisper_ of them trying to take you from me…”  
That sentence doesn’t need to be finished, as you absolutely get the message–and to prove it, tears have started to fall down your face. You know his anger isn’t explicitly directed towards you…besides, you’ve been so well-behaved. You never even speak privately with anyone else unless Naegi is present, though it’s mostly due to how shy and anxious you are when talking to your classmates.  
You lift a hand to carefully wipe away the tears, hoping he won’t notice–but your attempts to hide it are obvious, and in moments, his anger has practically melted away. Slowly, he approaches you with soft footsteps, before taking you into his arms and brushing away your tears. With a soft voice, he coos into your ear that everything will be all right–none of this is your fault, and he’ll take care of everything so the two of you can be happy together, without interruption.  
“…Why don’t you get in the bath, my darling? I’ll join in soon, I’m just gonna go grab something from the kitchen. I’ll make sure to get a nice cup of tea to help you sleep, too.”  
There’s a part of you that doesn’t want him to leave, but you know it’s best to let him cool off on his own. So you accept an oddly gentle kiss on the cheek, and as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, you turn on the taps so that warm water will spill into the bathtub. Still a bit shaky from Naegi’s unexpected outburst, you pull off your top and step carefully out of your bottoms, letting them fall in a heap on the toilet seat.  
Dipping a toe into the water, you soon settle in to sit down and lay your head back as the warmth envelops your body, and makes it feel like you’re laying on a soft, calming cloud. For about ten minutes, you allow yourself to relax and your thoughts and worries melt away...the bruises on your wrists aren’t sore anymore, and all you can feel is total and complete bliss. And then, the door creaks open.  
“I’m back, love...and I brought you some tea!”  
Even though his demeanour is calm, and he has a smile on his lips, you still can’t stop the scream that rips through the room at the sight of him. Because, though he’s got a dainty cup in his grasp, the hand that’s holding it is covered in blood. So is his jacket, his pants, his shoes, his face--it’s everywhere. And you have no idea whose it is, and if it would be worse if it was his own, or somebody else’s.  
Terrified, you scramble in the bathtub to get as far away from him as possible, so frantic that you’re sloshing water on to the floor--and Naegi simply clucks his tongue, as if you’re a naughty child and not a terrified adult. As calm as ever, he sets the teacup down on the counter, before flashing his own flustered smile as he tugs off his clothes, the fabric sticking against his skin due to the copious amounts of blood soaked through it. He’s been so forceful and serious sometimes, it’s almost uncanny how shy and bashful he can seem when being intimate with you--it’s almost as if he’s that same boy you met on your first day of the game, who was so sweet and kind and innocent…  
...And now you’re in his bathroom, watching as the blood washes off his skin as he steps into the tub across from you.  
“You don’t need to be scared of me, my love. I know I was angry, but it’s only because I hold you so close to my heart...come here, darling. I want to feel you against me…”  
Naegi’s arms are outstretched towards you, and fearing for the worst if you turn him down, you softly whimper before tentatively crawling into his lap, and allow him to put his arms around you. It takes a few moments, but soon his embrace helps you to relax...and in due time, you let out a soft sigh at the feeling of his chest pressed up against your back, trying to ignore the pink hue that the water’s taken on due to the blood. Naegi takes the time to hold you, to rest his chin atop your head while he listens to your heartbeat...and soon his grip becomes tighter and tighter, until you’re so close you might as well be two parts of one person.  
“...I love you. I want you by my side forever, to live and die with me...I want nothing more than to leave the rest of the world behind, and keep you with me, safe and protected...that’s why I had to get rid of him, sweetheart. Because you don’t need anyone else but _me_.”  
The smooth, calm way he speaks leads you to believe that what he’s saying is true. You do feel safe with him, you feel loved and adored and doted on….and the more you think about it, the more sense it makes. Yes, he admitted to killing one of your classmates….but it was all for you, wasn’t it? You should be thanking him for being so thoughtful…  
“I...I love you, Makoto…”  
Though you can’t see it, a blush warms his face, and Naegi leans down to press a soft kiss to your shoulder. The kisses continue, higher and higher up, until he’s making shivers run down your spine while he marks up your neck for all to see.  
“Oh, I know, my love. Now, why don’t you show me how much you love me…use all those parts of yourself that I adore so much…”  
His gentle nips at your skin soon turn to deep, possessive bites, and something starts to press harder and harder at your back, while his hands start to roam lower and lower. He’s sacrificed so much for you, and showed you his love in so many ways...it would be simply unfair to turn down such a deserved request, wouldn’t it?


End file.
